Bain à remous
by Azilia07
Summary: Quand on est victime de la chaleur, rien de mieux qu'un bon bain pour se rafraichir. Mais pour une certaine hongroise, le bain ne se prend jamais seul.


**Disclaimer :** Le manga et ses personnages sont de la propriété de leur auteur, Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Notes : **Comme mes autres fanfics _Hetalia_, j'utilise les noms "humains" des personnages.

* * *

Il était vrai qu'il n'y avait plus de saison. On se trouvait à peine en juin que déjà, les températures estivales étaient là. Le soleil faisait briller les vitres du manoir. Elizaveta tira les lourds rideaux, plongeant chacune des pièces qu'elle traversait dans une obscurité reposante. La chaleur du soleil faisait suer la hongroise, des gouttes coulant le long de son visage. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour un séjour sur les plages de la Méditerranée... Elle était certaine que Francis aurait accepté qu'elle utilise les plages de Marseille. Mais le temps qu'elle arrive jusque là-bas, le soleil l'aurait fait fondre plus vite qu'une glace dans les mains de Canada.

La jeune femme remontait les couloirs, fermant les rideaux qui avaient été laissés ouverts. Si encore elle était chez elle, elle se serait mit dans une tenue plus conforme au temps. Mais l'extrême pudeur du maître des lieux l'obligeait à garder sa robe qui, pour la première fois, la gênait plus qu'autre chose. Non, sincèrement, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter davantage. Si elle ne pouvait se délaisser de quelques tissus, elle allait demander une autre faveur.

Ouvrant la porte de la " salle de concert " (ainsi appelait-elle la pièce où se trouvait le piano de l'autrichien), la hongroise remarqua que pour _une fois _son ancien mari n'était pas occupé à exécuter des gammes, ou à oeuvrer sur une nouvelle mélodie. Roderich était assis sur un large sofa, tamponnant son front avec un mouchoir en dentelle. Tiens, lui aussi était victime de cette canicule non annoncée. La hongroise s'avança, espérant que la chaleur n'avait pas affaibilit son aimé : elle l'avait toujours trouvé un peu fragile, comparé à elle.

- J'ai résisté aux ottomans, à la France et même à cet idiot de Prussien mais çà..., continua Roderich en agitant son mouchoir en direction de la fenêtre. C'est un ennemi qui m'a toujours fait front.  
- Vous devriez peut-être allez vous rafraichir...

Lui vint alors cette idée qui lui arracha un sourire mutin. Tous deux étaient victimes du soleil, couverts de sueurs... Et puis, ils avaient été mariés durant un temps, alors pourquoi ne le feraient-ils pas ?

- Je rajouterais même que nous devrions tous deux nous rafraichir en prenant un bain ensemble, conclut Elizaveta.

L'autrichien en tomba de son sofa, fixant son ex-épouse avec des yeux qu'un poisson sur un étal n'aurait pas dénigrer.

- Vous-vous n'y pensez point ?! Vous et moi prenant... ensemble ? Mais ce serait indécent !  
- Ce n'est pas indécent, nous nous connaissons déjà...

Roderich secoua la tête, se relevant. Lui et Elizaveta. Prenant un bain. Ensemble. Il tâcha de chasser les images de son esprit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Roderich, s'il vous plaît. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que vous me voyez nue, ne vous souvenez donc point de notre nuit de noces ?

Le visage de l'autrichien disait non, mais son esprit était déjà reparti dans le passé. Il se rappelait les regards emplis de sous-entendus de l'hongroise, et ses mains tremblantes quand il avait tenté d'ôter les lacets du corsage de son épouse. Certes, cela était un doux souvenir mais la gêne qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant lui infligeait une honte toujours cuisante. Elizaveta devait avoir vu en lui un homme bien stupide et maladroit cette nuit-là.

Présentement la hongroise tâchait d'adopter un visage des plus innocents, bien loin de toute pensée impudique. Mais chez elle, la pudeur n'était pas la même que celle de son ex-époux.

- Vous ne dites point mot, donc vous consentez, conclut-elle avec une pointe de fierté non dissimulée.  
- Je n'ai point...  
- Roderich. Vous allez me pousser à aller me rafraichir avant vous, or, je n'en ai nulle envie. Par conséquent nous resterons tous deux dans cette pièce, à fondre sous la chaleur. Ne pouviez-vous donc pas cesser d'être si pudique avec moi, et me faire confiance ?  
- Vous me promettez de...  
- Je ne profiterais point de la situation et ne tenterais aucune invasion à l'encontre de vos précieuses régions vitales.

Ces propos rassurèrent à demi l'autrichien, toutefois il se doutait que même un long conciliabule n'étoufferait pas l'idée d'Elizaveta. C'était une femme qui, lorsqu'elle avait un but, arrivait toujours à l'exécuter.

Le voici donc suivant l'hongroise comme s'il s'apprêtait à passer à l'échafaud. Il fallait admettre que la température était des plus élevées en cette saison, mais étaient-ils obligés de se rafraichir en même temps ? Oh, à sa place, Gilbert n'aurait pas dit non mais le prussien n'avait aucun sens des convenances. Alors que lui, il savait user de tact, de courtoisie et savait quand commençait l'impudence.

Justement, en parlant d'impudence...

- Elizaveta, vous pourriez attendre avant de vous... d'ôter votre robe !

La hongroise se retourna, ce qui poussa l'autrichien à masquer son visage derrière ses mains. Même s'il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir la poitrine de la jeune femme. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté cela ?! Tournant dos à l'hongroise, il attendit, mains sur les yeux. Quand il entendit un clapotement, il osa lever la voix.

- Vous êtes entrée dans le bain, ma chère ?  
- Elle est parfaite, soupira la jeune femme. Vous devriez venir !  
- Soit, mais ne me regardez pas...  
- Non non.

Mais loin d'être en accord avec ses paroles, l'hongroise épia les moindres faits et gestes de son ex-époux. Ce dernier, sentant quelque chose peser dans son dos, finit par se retourner. La pudeur reprit le dessus quand il remarqua qui le fixait ainsi.

- Elizaveta, vous aviez dit que vous ne…  
- Je n'ai rien fait, chantonna la concernée, tournant dos à l'autrichien. Mon regard s'est posé sur vous sans que je le veuille.

Fixant, sans le voir, le carrelage qui recouvrait le mur l'hongroise attendit patiemment que son aimé rejoigne le bain. Le bruit de l'eau clapotant contre un corps la fit se retourner. L'autrichien lui tournait déjà le dos, raide, crispé. La jeune femme soupira. En sa compagnie il n'arrivait jamais à se détendre. Dommage pour lui, elle n'allait pas le lâcher si vite et la baignoire était _extrêmement _étroite.

- Vous vous sentiez mieux mon cher ?  
- J'avoue que ma température corporelle descend graduellement...

Le sourire de la hongroise s'élargit. Lentement, elle enserra de ses bras le corps raidi de son ex-époux. Ce dernier aurait pu sourire de cet élan de tendresse, s'il n'avait pas senti quelque chose de doux contre son dos. Et il savait très bien ce que c'était. Déjà qu'il ne se sentait pas particulièrement détendu, ce contact n'arrangea en rien les choses. Les mains de l'autrichien se crispèrent sur ses bras qu'il avait replié contre lui.

Le contact de la poitrine de la hongroise contre sa peau s'effaça pour laisser place à autre chose. Hésitant, Roderich finit par tourner légèrement la tête, assez pour voir ce qui se tramait dans son dos. Elizaveta s'était emparée d'un gant qu'elle avait recouvert de savon, et qu'elle frottait contre le dos de l'autrichien. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour demander en quoi l'hongroise se permettait un tel geste, mais il fut distancé.

- Il faut bien que j'ôte toute cette sueur qui macule votre peau.  
- Mais-mais je puis le faire seul.  
- Aucunement, vous êtes déjà en position. Et puis, ainsi, vous ferez la même chose pour moi.

Le visage de l'autrichien prit un teint pourpré. Elle n'allait donc pas cesser d'enchainer les propositions indécentes ? Surtout, ne pas imaginer le corps nue de l'hongroise et ses mains frottant sa peau. … Trop tard. L'autrichien ne bougeait pas d'un cil, attendant que le supplice prenne fin.

Le gant glissa alors sur son torse, lui arrachant un frisson de surprise et de froid.

- Ma chère, retirez immédiatement votre main de là !  
- Mais je dois vous laver entièrement...  
- Je le ferais moi seul !

L'hongroise rétorqua, trouvant des arguments qui la mettaient non pas en tyran, mais en épouse qui vaut le bien-être de son aimé. L'autrichien s'agita tant et si bien pour échapper au gant, qu'il vacilla, ses pieds glissant sur le fond humide de la baignoire.

Le choc embruma l'esprit de Roderich durant quelques instants. Quand il reprit connaissance du monde, il se révéla qu'il était pratiquement allongé dans la baignoire, nuque contre le bord. Sentant un poids entre ses jambes, l'autrichien baissa le regard. Elizaveta était allongée sur lui, sa taille coincée entre ses jambes. L'hongroise serrait les dents, tentant d'étouffer tant bien que mal le fou-rire qui menaçait de la plier en deux. Quant à Roderich, son visage avait atteint le point culminant de la gêne.

Saisissant la jeune femme par les épaules, l'autrichien la repoussa vivement, mais avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. C'en était trop. Roderich sortit de la baignoire, s'enroulant dans la première serviette qui rencontra sa vue. Elizaveta ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu mais après tout, Roderich était ainsi, plein de pudeur et de candeur. Cela faisait son charme. Le temps qu'elle sorte elle aussi de l'eau, l'autrichien était déjà sorti de la pièce.

Se rhabillant, la jeune femme se rendit vers l'endroit où elle était certaine de trouver son époux. Assis devant son piano, l'autrichien frôlait les touches d'ivoire de ses doigts. Preuve qu'il cherchait à oublier l'incident. Amusée, l'hongroise se posta derrière lui, entourant ses épaules de ses bras.

- Vous vous sentez mieux, mon cher ?  
- Disons que votre bain, au lieu de me rafraichir, a remonter ma température interne.


End file.
